My Life As a Wife and Mother
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: Alice is a stressed out mother who longs to have the life she once knew and is dealing with her husband Jasper who is uninvolved in the raising of the children. Can these two compromise and make things better or will their marriage go down in flames?


I want to make it clear right now that Alice **does not** hate her children. She is a stressed mother who longs for the life she once had and with no help what so ever. Please give this story a chance because its beginnings may be a bit shaky but in the end things will get better. Please read and review!!

* * *

"Wahhhh"

That was all I heard, the sound I woke up to every morning. I am a stay at home mom, my husband Jasper works for my dad's company while I stay with our two kids, Raelyn who is two and Jaden who is almost one.

I dragged myself out of bed and walked into my son's room, which was the source of his incessant crying. I know I shouldn't say that, but my son annoys me sometimes. I feel like a bad mother when I say my daughter is a brat and my son is annoying.

"Jaden, its ok, Mommy's here" I said as he stood in his crib wanting to be held. He stopped whining and smiled. I'll say it now, my son is a sissy, he's a whimp, my cries about everything!

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma" He cooed smiling at me, most mothers would say that this makes their day to see their child who has very few teeth call them mom. To me…well what can I say! I would rather hand them off to my mother or my mother in law and sleep.

"Come on lets change your diaper" I said laying him down and changing his diaper. I used to be fashionable with a bright yellow Porsche and perfect skin. Now I looked like shit, ALL THE TIME. Even when I tried to dress up, I still had bags under my eyes from waking up at ungodly hours with the kids. I walked down the hall and smelt the worst smell. My daughter was up and she took a shit….lovely isn't it.

"Mama I pooed" I heard a small voice call from the crib in the pink room. I should be sleeping…not changing shitty diapers and balancing two kids. I walked in and picked my daughter up gagging from the stench. What did this child eat! I laid her down and took off her soaked pajamas gagging more. Everything stank so bad, I pulled them off and I felt the vile raise in my throat. I held my breath and took the diaper off throwing it in the diaper genie and running out of the room to the bathroom across the hall, vomiting in the toilet.

I had just vomited…either I was pregnant again….which is impossible. THANK YOU IUD THAT MY HUSBAND DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT or my daughter's shit stank that bad. I wiped my mouth and walked back in grabbing her diaper, clothes for the day and carried her to the bathtub. I grabbed my son from his bouncy grabbing his clothes too.

I started the water and made sure the water wasn't too hot. No matter how much I hated being a mother, I would never hurt my kids. I undressed them and put them in the tub and watched them play sighing. My two best friends, Bella and Rosalie were at work right now. They were both engaged to my brothers and had no kids; My brothers would take them to dinner at places without kids menus; they would take them dancing where the music isn't The Fresh Beat Band, and had nights of passionate love making instead of nights of arguing about why having another baby now would make you want to claw your own face off.

I loved Jasper with all my heart but I should've known the day he waltzed in my life, with his Southern accent and Cowboy boots that I would be fucking barefoot and pregnant my whole life. My husband didn't know I had an IUD, I paid cash and it wasn't visible because it was up inside me. I can't get pregnant for five years, unless I take it out.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my kids dumping water all over my legs. FUCK. Yes I said Fuck. I am so mad right now; my kids don't give two shits about me.

After I dried them off and got them dressed, I turned on the TV, By the way who ever invented the TV was a fucking genius.

"Mommy, Gabba" Raelyn asked as I groaned. I hated Yo Gabba Gabba; it was like a toddler's acid trip. Couldn't my daughter like something that didn't make me feel like I was at a Grateful Dead show? I turned the channel and laid on the couch as my son bounced in his bouncy chair.

The calm before the storm, that's what this time is called. Before I had to deal with feedings, nap time, cleaning, waiting ever so patiently for Jasper to come home from work, cooking dinner and taking care of the kids while he sat on his ass watching the news and complaining about how fucked up everything is, feeding all three children (my 2 babies and my baby of a husband), cleaning AGAIN, playing with the kids as Jasper sits on his ass watching TV, getting the kids ready for bed ALONE, and finally having 5 minutes alone only to hear that my husband wants another kid and wants to fuck me.

"Mama, I hungry" Raelyn asked me as I groaned, that's right children need three meals a day. I walked over to the pantry and pulled out cereal, making her a bowl and sitting her in her high chair as she ate. I put my son in the other high chair and started feeding him oatmeal and apple sauce. I nearly drifted off to sleep until I felt my son dump the bowl all over my hand. Son of a bitch!

"Jaden why did you do that" I said trying to not sound mad or annoyed with my son. My day was only getting started.


End file.
